Conditions resulting from thrombotic or thromboembolic events are the leading causes of illness and death in adults in western civilization. Intravascular thrombosis and embolism are common clinical manifestations of many diseases. Unregulated activation of the hemostatic system has the potential to cause thrombosis and embolism, which can reduce blood flow to critical organs like the brain and myocardium. Certain patient groups have been identified that are particularly prone to thrombosis and embolism. These include patients (1) immobilized after surgery, (2) with chronic congestive heart failure, (3) with atherosclerotic vascular disease; (4) with malignancy, or (5) who are pregnant. The majority of “thrombosis prone” individuals have no identifiable hemostatic disorder, although there are certain groups of individuals having inherited or acquired “hypercoagulable” or “prethrombotic” conditions predisposing them to recurrent thrombosis (Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 12th ed. McGraw Hill).
Effective primary hemostasis requires three critical events: platelet adhesion, granule release, and platelet aggregation. Within a few seconds of injury, platelets adhere to collagen fibrils in vascular sub endothelium. This interaction is facilitated by von Willebrands factor, an adhesive glycoprotein which allows platelets to remain attached to the vessel wall despite the high shear forces generated within the vascular lumen. Von Willebrand's factor accomplishes this task by forming a link between platelet receptor sites and subendothelial collagen fibrils.
As the primary hemostatic plug is, being formed, plasma coagulation proteins are activated to initiate secondary hemostasis. There is little difference between hemostatic plugs, which are a physiological response to injury, and pathologic thrombi. Thrombosis is often described as coagulation which has occurred in the wrong place or at the wrong time. Hemostatic plugs or thrombi that form in veins where blood flow is slow are richly endowed with fibrin and trapped red blood cells and contain relatively few platelets. These thrombi often form in leg veins and can break off and embolize to the pulmonary circulation. Conversely, clots that form in arteries under conditions of high flow are predominantly composed of platelets and have little fibrin. These arterial thrombi may readily dislodge from the arterial wall and embolize to distant sites to cause temporary or permanent ischemia. This is particularly common in the cerebral and retinal circulation and may lead to transient neurologic dysfunction (transient ischemic attacks) including temporary monocular blindness (amaurosis fugax) or strokes. In addition, there is increasing evidence that most myocardial infarctions are due to thrombi which form within atherosclerotic coronary arteries. (The preceding discussion is taken primarily from Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 12th ed., McGraw Hill.
Extracellular nucleotides and their receptors of platelets are important components of the cardiovascular system and are involved in functions like platelet activation and the control of vascular tone. Adenosine diphosphate (ADP) and Adenosine Triphosphate (ATP), are playing crucial roles in the physiological process of haemostasis and in the development and extension of arterial thrombosis (2). By itself ADP is a weak agonist of platelet aggregation inducing only reversible responses as compared to strong agonists such as thrombin or collagen. However, due to its presence in large amounts in the platelet dense granules and its release upon activation at sites of vascular injury, ADP is an important so-called secondary agonist which amplifies most of the platelet responses and contributes to the stabilization of the thrombus. The receptors for extracellular nucleotides belong to the P2 family which consists of two classes of membrane receptors: P2X ligand-gated cation channels (P2X1-7) and Glycoprotein-coupled P2Y receptors (P2Y1,2,4,6,11,12,13,114). Each of these receptors has a specific function during platelet activation and aggregation, which naturally has implications for their involvement in thrombosis.
Since ADP and ATP play a crucial role in platelet activation, their receptors are potential targets for antithrombotic drugs. The ATP-gated cation channel P2X1 and the two G protein-coupled ADP receptors, P2Y1 and P2Y12, selectively contribute to platelet aggregation and formation of a thrombus. Owing to its central role in the growth and stabilization of a thrombus, the P2Y12 receptor is an established target of antithrombotic drugs mainly the thienopyridine class of compounds like ticlopidine, Clopidogrel, prasugrel etc. . . . .
The mainstay of antiplatelet therapy for patients with acute coronary syndromes (ACS), including those undergoing early percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI) and stents implantation is administration of a combination of Aspirin and clopidogrel. Aspirin inhibits platelet thomboxane A2 production and platelet activation, and reduces the risk of recurrent ischemic events in patients at high risk of vascular events by 22% (absolute risk reduction (ARR) about 2%) at the expense of an increase in the odds of major bleeding events by about 60% (Absolute risk increase (ARI) about 0.5%. Clopidogrel inhibits ADP induced platelet activation by blocking the platelet receptor P2Y12, which when combined with Aspirin therapy in patients with ACS, reduces the risk of recurrent ischemic events by a further 20% (ARR about 2.1%), in which the major bleeding events are not increased statistically from aspirin monotherapy.
Clopidogrel (Formula I), chemically named as “′(+)-(S)-methyl2-(2-chlorophenyl)-2-(6,7-dihydrothieno[3,2-c]pyridin-5(4H)-yl)acetate”, is currently considered to be the gold standard in the inhibition of blood platelet aggregation. Clopidogrel is marketed as its hydrogen sulphate, hydrochloride, and benzene sulphonate salts. It is widely used for controlling the ischemic events and other cardiovascular disorders efficiently for last 12 years or more.

However, clopidogrel has several potential limitations. First, the onset of action is delayed and a time lag between administration and therapeutic activity is observed. A therapeutically significant level of 50% inhibition of ADP induced platelet aggregation, as measured by light transmission aggregometry (LTA) (5 μM ADP ex-vivo) is not reached until 4-6 hours after administration of a loading dose of 300 mg clopidogrel or until 2 hours by doubling the dose to 600 mg. Secondly, there is a dose ceiling effect, as tripling the dosing from regular dose of 300 mg to 900 mg produces only 60% inhibition of ADP induced platelet aggregation (at 5 μM ADP), and less than 50% inhibition of platelet aggregation (induced by 20 μM of ADP (ex vivo)). Third, almost all clinical trials involving clopidogrel reveal that therapeutic levels of platelet inhibition are not achieved in a majority of patients because of large inter-individual variability in response to clopidogrel treatment. This patient population is referred as ‘non-responders’ or ‘poor responders’ to clopidogrel. Non-responders make up about 14% of the ethnic Chinese population and 3-4% among Caucasians. Overall, poor responders are close to 23% or the total patient population, and variation of inhibitory activity is reported in about 45% of the total patient population. The ultra rapid metabolism of clopidogrel has been reported in patients having a specific phenotype of CYP isoform (about 4%-18% patients) which leads to more severe bleeding episodes, with higher platelet aggregation. Considering these wide variability and data from clinical trials, the FDA requires that a boxed warning be included in the label of clopidogrel highlighting the ineffectiveness of clopidogrel in certain classes of patients and suggesting screening of patients for genotyping to identify poor responders to clopidogrel before treatment.
It has been found that the variations in the inhibitory activity of clopidogrel originates from the difference in the activity of liver enzymes that metabolize clopidogrel and also due to the limited intestinal absorption of clopidogrel, being a P-glycoprotein substrate. Upon ingestion of clopidogrel, it undergoes a series of metabolic reactions to produce metabolites. These reactions are mediated by CYP 450 as well as by action of hepatic human carboxyl esterase (hCE). The metabolic pathway of clopidogrel is set out below (Schemer). The use oldie specific metabolites as therapeutic agents for administration to patients in place of clopidogrel has not been suggested previously.

Treatment of patients with a recently approved drug, namely, prasugrel rendered them susceptible to bleeding episodes, which may be life threatening, restricting its application in patients having a body weight of less than 60 kg and age of more than 75 years. Prasugrel has also been found to increase liver disease/toxicity in patients who are at risk of cirrhosis and thus, pharmacovigilance is suggested by FDA and is also a suspected carcinogen. As far as these severe side effects are concerned, clopidogrel is comparatively safer, resulting generally in lesser bleeding and liver toxicity. Further, the incidence of cardiovascular deaths is greatly reduced following treatment with clopidogrel in comparison to prasugrel and thus improvements in the efficacy of clopidogrel are likely to reduce the risk of thrombosis and/or embolism in patient groups much better than other structurally modified drugs.
(2′S)-2-oxo-clopidogrel is an intermediate metabolite formed during the oxidative metabolic step, as shown in above scheme. The active metabolite of clopidogrel has the structure given in formula III, and it has been documented that only one of the isomer is found to inhibit platelet, however, its absolute configuration is not yet determined. Active metabolite of 4R,1′S-isomer is reported in literature (Hagihara et al, Drug Metab. Pharmacokinet. 23 (6): 4.12-420 (2008) & Proceedings of the 54th ASMS Conference on Mass Spectrometry and Allied Topics, 2008). Use of the active metabolite as a therapeutic compound is not proposed in literature for none of the thienopyridine derivatives due to its transient & highly reactive character. Three different isomers are expected from the oxidation of clopidogrel at 2-position, all may be interchangeable to each other, which are as follows:

When 2-oxo-clopidogrel takes the structural formula it generates one additional chiral centre at position 7a and thus making it possible to exist in 2 different chiral isomers. However, due to aromatic nature of thieno-ring in Formula VI and associated transient conversion and dynamic equilibration of the keto-enol form of compound between structure II, VI and VII, the chiral centre will get disrupted and racemization of 2-oxoclopidogrel at 7a position is expected, which will result compound of formula II to exists as mixture of isomers. It has been shown that during administration of clopidogrel, both the isomers of the active metabolite are generated, implying that the intermediate oxo-metabolite is present as mixture of stereo-isomers in almost equal proportions (Thromb Haemost 2011; 1105: 696-705).
Further, the prasugrel metabolic pathway is elaborated in detail in literature (ref: Farid et al, Drug metabolism and disposition, 2007, vol. 35, p. 1096-1.104), which provides additional information on the possible metabolic pathways for the isomers of Formula II, VI, and VII, and revealed that the active metabolite generated from formula II only exhibits pharmacological activity.
Therefore there are unmet medical needs, which are not being offered by the current therapy options such as clopidogrel and prasugrel.
Therefore there is a need to provide improved medications or to improve clopidogrel to ameliorate its serious limitations, which include slow onset of action, high inter-individual variability, poor metabolizers status, dose ceiling effect, and also to improve the efficacy of clopidogrel, by increasing its inhibitory capacity on ADP induced platelet aggregation.